


The Penalty Box

by palominopup



Series: For the Love of Hockey [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, Hockey Player Dean, M/M, Singer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Continuing story of hockey player, Dean Winchester, and his husband, Castiel.





	The Penalty Box

 

 

 

Watching the playoffs was different this year. It was the first time Dean wasn’t here to give him a running commentary. Castiel leaned back on the couch and propped his bare feet on the coffee table and turned up the volume.

_It’s a sell out crowd at the Garden tonight as we prepare to watch the New York Rangers and the Kansas Impalas take the ice in the second game of the Stanley Cup playoffs. I’m Eddie Olczyk here with Pierre McGuire. The Impalas really came out to win last week, but the Rangers are going to be out for revenge tonight…_

Castiel tuned out the announcers as the Impalas entered the rink. He recognized Dean right away. Not by the number on his jersey, but the bowed legs that somehow managed to look graceful on the ice. He watched him pass the puck to his teammates as they warmed up. When the cameras got close enough, he could see the flash of Dean’s smile.

The Rangers took to ice with a roar of their home crowd. He was about to go to the kitchen and grab a beer before the game started, but he noticed one of the opposing team skate up to Dean. Their heads were as close as they could be with their helmets. The Ranger’s hand came up to rest on Dean’s bicep. Dean threw back his head and laughed at something the other players said. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

Beer forgotten, he kept his eyes on the two as the camera panned out. The two men shared a fist bump before separating and going to their respective boxes. Castiel thumbed through his phone until he got to the Google search page. He did a quick search of the player by his jersey number. Benny Lafitte. Castiel read his stats and then researched further. The next bit of information made his mouth tighten. It seemed that Lafitte came out as gay two years ago.

Not usually jealous because Dean never gave him a reason to be, Castiel found he didn’t like this feeling in the pit of his stomach.

By the end of the first period, Castiel had worked himself into a state of barely restrained rage. Even on the ice, in the middle of play, Lafitte managed to skate near Dean. At the next commercial break, Castiel stood and paced the living room of their house. He refused to call it a mansion, even if it was over six thousand square feet and had a huge stone wall around the perimeter of their property. Privacy and security was an issue when a couple was in the limelight. Dean’s celebrity, combined with Castiel’s local fame as a night club singer, afforded them their nice home.

When the second period started, Castiel had downed two beers and a shot of Dean’s favorite Scotch. For once, he was thankful of the huge television Dean insisted they _needed_. It allowed him to track Lafitte’s movements. He watched the larger man call something to Dean as he skated past and Dean grinned.

Dean was sent to the penalty box with six minutes to go in the second period for instigating. It was a minor infringement and Dean was well known for them because of his smart mouth. Castiel relaxed as the Impalas’ goalie blocked a goal. With the score tied, the Rangers called a time-out. Lafitte could have skated across the ice to his team’s bench, but chose to skate around the rink where he stopped briefly at the box and said something to Dean. The camera just happened to pick that time to do a close-up. Dean winked at the other player.

Castiel continued to watch the game and the Impalas’ win did nothing to quiet the simmering anger. He trusted Dean, but he had a bad habit of flirting with everything that moved. He knew it was harmless. Dean thought it was harmless. But Lafitte… he might take it seriously and that would be a big mistake.

As with any game, he knew Dean would call him as soon as the press got out of the locker room. While he waited, he fed Boomer, their rambunctious Boxer puppy, and let him out in the backyard for a bathroom break. He was standing on the back deck looking over the pool when his phone rang.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Babe. Were you watching? Dumb question… did you see that last goal I made. Damn, that was sweet. One step closer to the Cup, Sunshine.”

“Are you staying in New York tonight or flying back?”

“We’re staying overnight. Are you okay?” Dean knew him well. He picked up on the coolness and lack of enthusiasm.

“Lafitte seemed like a _very_ friendly player,” Castiel said, low and quiet.

“Lafitte… shit, Benny is a crazy motherfucker. I could tell you some stories… “Castiel heard the exact second Dean put two and two together.  “Cas, you know you don’t have anything to worry about. Don’t you? There is only one man in my life and he holds my heart in his beautifully gifted hands.”

“He wants you,” he said matter-of-factly, but the heat had gone out of his words.

“And I want you,” Dean whispered.

Castiel leaned against the French doors and watched Boomer run around the yard. “I feel stupid,” he admitted. He heard Dean’s soft chuckle.

“Cas, when I’m watching you play in front of all those people… I see the way they look at you. I want to scream that you’re mine. I’m no stranger to the green-eyed monster. But I know I’m the one you come home to… I’m the one you love.”

“I do love you… very much.”

“Good. You can show me how much when I get to my hotel,” Dean whispered.

“Did you bring a toy?” Castiel asked quietly. He knew the answer. He’d watched Dean pack.

“Yes.” The word was hissed and Castiel knew Dean was already imagining what was going to happen when he got to his room.

“I’ll be waiting, Dean.”

“’Kay… gotta go.” Castiel could hear the team’s excitement as Dean wandered back into the locker room.

Castiel called Boomer and locked the doors. He climbed the staircase and stripped out of his clothes. No one needed to know that he sent a silent prayer heavenward that Lafitte would suffer an intense groin injury before the next game.

Boomer went to his bed and circled it three times before lying down. Castiel brushed his teeth and crawled into the king sized bed to wait for his husband to call, his cock already lengthening as he thought about Dean pushing their favorite dildo into his sweet, tight ass.

He looked around their bedroom at the multiple pictures on the walls… at the furniture they’d picked out on their honeymoon in Italy… at the doorway that led to a smaller bedroom they hoped to turn into a nursery one day. They had a good marriage and deep down, they trusted each other. If jealousy reared its head on occasion, well, it just kept things interesting.

His laptop pinged at eleven. He knew the team got together for a late dinner after a win, so he wasn’t worried about the late hour. He opened the video chat link and said hello to his husband’s beautiful face.

“Hey, Cas.” His husband was wearing a white button-down and jeans. Castiel thought he looked good enough to eat. His mouth twitched at the thought. Dean plopped down on the edge of one of the two beds in the room. “So, got some bad news.”

“What?” Castiel sat up straighter.

“I was looking at the schedule and if the playoffs go the way we hope, we’ll be playing on our anniversary.” Castiel tried not to let his disappointment show. He’d arranged for a getaway weekend to celebrate five blissful years. This wouldn’t be the first time a hockey game had taken precedent over birthdays and other special occasions. It was the price paid for loving a professional athlete.

“It’s fine. Just make sure I get a ticket.”

“That’s only if we make it that far,” Dean said, standing and turning his laptop so it showed the room. He stripped off his shirt. “We have a great team, but the Rangers are fuckin’ tough.”

“You’re two games in with two wins,” Castiel responded. Dean sometimes had a ‘glass half empty’ mentally, but he’d gotten better over the years.

Dean stopped with his hands on the button of his jeans. He grinned. “Two wins. It is pretty fuckin’ sweet.”

“Speaking of sweet… “ Castiel murmured seductively and pushed the comforter down to the end of the bed, giving Dean a great view of his hand wrapped around his hardening shaft, stroking up and down lazily. He watched Dean’s eyes track the movement, his teeth nibbling at his lower lip. “Finish undressing,” Castiel commanded, and Dean shimmied out of his jeans, his gaze never wavering. Naked, he stood expectantly, his own cock already jutting out from his body. “You know what to do.” Dean nodded and Castiel watched him rummage inside his suitcase. He laid the dildo and a travel size bottle of Astroglide on the bed, before crawling on it himself, giving Castiel a perfect view of his ass. “Stop there,” Castiel said and Dean froze on his hands and knees. He turned his head towards his laptop.

“Here?”

“I want to watch you fuck yourself.” Dean nodded his understanding and Castiel’s hand slowed. He didn’t want to come too soon. Dean would put on a show. He always did. While he waited for Dean to get ready, Castiel spread his legs and cupped his balls. He imagined Dean’s mouth on them. Precum ran from his slit.

Dean’s slick fingers were pressing inside of his tight entrance and Castiel longed to have his husband here with him. His hips rocked with each thrust of his hand and Castiel squeezed his sac painfully to stave off his excitement. “That’s it, Dean. Open yourself for me… so perfect…”  Castiel could not look away from the sight before him. Dean’s head was hanging low, almost touching the bed and Castiel could almost see the tension in his muscles.

He put on a show for a few minutes, fucking himself on his fingers and moaning loudly, because he knew it turned Castiel on. Occasionally, he would look over his shoulder and lock eyes with Castiel and Castiel’s cock would throb with need.

When he removed his fingers, it left Castiel with a view of his loosened hole and a strangled whine escaped. He wanted to be there… sinking his cock into Dean’s willing body. “Hurry…”

“You horny, Cas? Is your dick hard for me, babe…” Dean must have lubed up the dildo when Castiel was focused on his gorgeous ass, because he reached behind and pushed it into his body. Castiel whimpered and began to stroke his cock. “Wish this was you… fucking me…” Dean’s continued with a litany of words that would make a porn star blush.

Castiel’s hand was a blur as he tugged roughly on his cock. He watched the realistically made phallus moving in and out of his husband’s hole. “Need to come… please…” Castiel purposefully put Dean in this position, knowing full well that he couldn’t fuck himself and touch his cock at the same time, not while holding himself up.

“Not yet…” Castiel said breathlessly. He was close… He thrust up into his fist. Heat pooled in his belly and he reached the edge… almost… there… Castiel moaned as his cum spilled over his hand and stomach.

“Please…” Dean begged, hand still pushing the dildo deeper… faster…  Sweat glistened on his back. “Please, Cas… need to…”

“Come for me, Dean.” Dean rolled to his back in one swift motion, still impaled on the thick silicone toy, his right hand already reaching for his cock. Castiel watched in fascination as Dean’s body arched off the bed as his orgasm overtook him. “Beautiful…” he whispered to himself.


End file.
